De Retour de l'Enfer
by Prolixius5
Summary: TRANSATION OF THE XMAS SERIES; Suite/parallèle du volet 1 "Dernière Ligne Droite vers l'Enfer". POV Starsky. Comment Starsky va-t-il trouver la force de revenir vers la lumière, SA lumière, son "blondinet"? A lire le volet 1 pour plus d'impact (oui je sais, suis un peu sadique). Et 1000 mercis pour vos reviews :-), les multi-vitamines de tout auteur :-)
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde!  
Chose promise, chose dûe.  
Voici donc l'autre versant de "Dernière Ligne Droite vers l'Enfer".  
** **Cette fois, nous découvrons l'histoire à travers le regard de Starsky sur les événements qui ont failli les détruire tous deux.  
** **Merci d'avoir pris la peine de vous arrêter ici un instant.  
** **J'espère que votre lecture sera aussi empreinte d'émotions que j'en ai ressenti à écrire.  
** **Comme expliqué dans la présentation de "Dernière Ligne droite vers l'Enfer", j'ai parfois adapté le texte avec ... ma permission, privilège d'auteur dont j'use et abuse, LOL.  
**_

 _ ** _Bonne lecture et à vous lire très vite, pour connaître vos impressions._  
 _Love,_  
 _Lyxie_ **_

°.°.°.°.°.°.°. _°.°.°.°.°.°.°. °.°.°.°.°.°.°. °.°.°.°.°.°.°. °.°.°.°.°.°.°._

 **Chapitre 1**

Une fraction de seconde. C'est tout ce qu'il m'avait été accordé pour prendre une décision.

Et je l'avais prise!

Je t'avais choisi, TOI, j'avais choisi ta vie en tant qu'époux et peut-être en tant que papa. Parce que tu t'étais engagé dans quelque chose de plus grand que toi.

Cette nuit-là, lorsque mon corps a heurté le bitume, ce n'est pas mon dos qui a encaissé le choc, mais bien mon coeur, le tréfond de mon âme.

Parce que je pensais que je ne te verrais pas devenir le parfait mari, je ne serais pas le parrain de ton gosse, je n'aurais jamais la chance de construire une famille à moi.

J'ai pensé...

A beaucoup de choses...

Et puis à rien...

Brisé.

Immédiatement après cette fraction de seconde, il était évident qu'il n'y avait aucun autre endroit au monde où je voulais être que dans tes bras, sentant ton coeur battre, bercé par le son de ta voix, plongeant une dernière fois dans le bleu de ton regard posé sur moi.

Cela signifiait aussi que j'allais devoir te dire au revoir.

Et il m'était offert la plus magnifique des bénédictions ultimes: mourir dans tes bras.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Si ce n'est que mon heure n'était pas encore venue.

Mon coeur a lâché dans l'ambulance. J'étais en paix, prêt à partir. Assez bizarrement, cela me rassurait que tu ne serais pas présent, que tu n'aurais pas à me fermer les yeux. La mort n'était pas venue pour toi. Quelqu'un d'autre t'attendait, comptait sur toi, t'aimait. Le fil qui me reliait à la vie était devenu si ténu que le moindre mouvement pouvait le rompre pour de bon.

Pourtant le Ciel allait devoir attendre. D'abord j'ai cru entendre la voix d'un ange. Prostré dans mon coma, j'ai pris conscience que c'était toi. Ta voix. Ta main sur la mienne. TOI! Ce qui voulait dire que j'étais toujours vivant. Et tu étais à mes côtés. Une part de moi voulait que tu me laisses seul. Car cette fois, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir trop à affronter pour que nous puissions nous en sortir indemnes.

Cependant, chaque fois que j'avais la sensation de plonger dans un abîme apaisant, tu me lançais une bouée d'amour et de réconfort. Tu m'as tant donné. Encore et encore. Jour après jour. Nuit après nuit.

J'ai soudainement compris, derrière le rideau de mes paupières closes, que, si je mourais, tu risquais de suivre.

Et Dieu sait que je ne pouvais l'accepter!

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai lutté entre ces deux options: mourir ou revenir vers toi.

Je luttais contre cette tragédie jusque dans mes rêves qui me ramenaient toujours à la réalité.

 _Je suis seul, dans une pièce sombre, prisonnier, sans aucune lueur pour me guider. Et puis soudain j'entrevois une lueur très faible, venant de nulle part, une voix chante doucement et me rassure, m'appelle vers la liberté. J'en fais mon fil d'Ariane. Je sens ta présence m'enlacer, tes doigts se poser sur ma main. Je sais que c'est toi et j'ai peur de te perdre, comme si c'était toi qui étais en train de mourir._

 _J'entends ton rire. Je vois tes yeux couleur saphir: ils sont un phare brillant qui me guident vers toi. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour que tu puisses me guider hors de mes ténèbres. Il faut que tu survives à tout ceci. Tu dois vivre. Surtout, continue à me parler tout bas, Blondinet. Je suis en chemin, vers toi, vers la vie, je te le jure. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber._

 _Par delà mon brouillard épais, j'aperçois Terry au loin, elle me tend les bras. Dieu, qu'elle est belle, elle irradie littéralement. Je suis tenté de la rejoindre, de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de l'aimer comme je le faisais jadis. Elle est paix, harmonie, rédemption. Mais lorsqu'elle me touche du bout des doigts, elle repousse mon corps et calmement m'assure que mon heure n'est pas venue. Qu'il faut que je fasse demi-tour._

 _J'ai une mission à accomplir. Elle t'aimait beaucoup à l'époque et elle m'annonce que ma mission est de te sauver, TOI. Je marche vers la lumière qui émane de toi, vers la chaleur qui se dégage de ton toucher. J'entends la prière que tu fais à Dieu en silence, de ne pas me laisser mourir._

 _J'ai compris._

 _Je reviens._

 _Mon Dieu, je collerai aux basques de la Tornade Blonde, si vous me le demandez. Pardonne-moi, Terry, je voudrais tant demeurer près de toi, mon amour, mais il m'appelle de toutes les fibres de son être, il souffre dans son âme autant que je souffre dans ma chair. Nous y arriverons ensemble, je le jure. Seigneur! Donnez-moi la force de trouver le salut de mon corps et de son âme._

 _C'est bien, Hutch, continue à me parler, bonhomme. Guide-moi vers toi. Fais-moi sortir de cette incertitude. Je serai fort à nouveau, pour Toi et Moi. Je marcherai vers toi et je te prendrai dans mes bras et tu te sentiras mieux. Nous rirons comme avant. Nous chanterons ces jolies mélodies que tu crées sur ta guitare et nous nous disputerons encore à propos de tes coutumes alimentaires débiles. Nous chasserons les méchants et nous vaincrons._

 _De grâce, Hutch, je t'en supplie, continue à chanter pour moi, je veux rentrer à la maison._

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

J'ouvre les yeux. Avec une infinie lenteur.

D'abord, tout n'est que brouillard.

Puis je découvre ton visage.

Blondinet, t'as une tête à faire peur! Mais p***, je suis heureux de te revoir!

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

Je ne pouvais bouger d'un pouce. Mon corps était prisonnier d'une routine d'immobilité, en dehors du programme de tractions et d'immobilisations qui m'était imposé.

Je ne sentais plus mes jambes.

Ils m'assommaient à coup de traitements, de morphine, que sais-je encore, histoire de réduire l'oedème dans mon dos. Je pouvais presque sentir la balle caresser ma colonne vertébrale. J'essayais de la visualiser et la nuit, je concentrais mes pensées sur cette petite zone de mon dos, imaginant que je parvenais à l'extraire à travers le même orifice par lequel elle s'était frayée un chemin à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je répétais cette scène chaque nuit, encore et encore.

Et chaque jour, je tentais d'afficher un faible sourire, pour toi, Blondinet, parce que tu semblais si désemparé. Je voulais te parler, mais je n'en avais plus la force. Je ne pouvais garder les yeux ouverts que quelques instants, avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un sommeil profond.

Quand j'émergeais et que tu n'étais pas là, il se trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour me raffraîchir le visage, changer mes pansements, me retourner pour la nuit, surveiller les battements de mon coeur, ma tension, ma respiration, contrôler les sangles.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Je les entendais parler du choc dont j'avais été victime. Ça semblait grave. J'entendais le chirurgien qui m'avait opéré s'entretenir avec l'un de ses confrères. Ils pensaient que je dormais, mais, même si j'étais dans un état semi-comateux, je pouvais distinguer leur voix. Et le peu que j'avais entendu était suffisant. _Pas de pronostic à long-terme_. Je me foutais des détails quant à mes chances de remarcher un jour. Je savais que j'y parviendrais! Pas d'autre option.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Ma décision est prise. Et je leur prouverai qu'ils ont tort.

Mais en attendant, bordel, ça fait un mal de chien! Le poison que Bellamy m'avait injecté ressemblait à du miel à côté de ce qui je suis en train d'endurer. A part un corps inerte à partir de la taille, le reste de mon corps semble concentrer toute la douleur qu'un homme peut endurer durant une vie entière. Seul mon esprit semble fonctionner à peu près normalement, mais à un rythme accéléré. Je songe à toutes les choses que je n'ai pas faites, aux missions que je dois mener à bien, à mon appartement que je voudrais repeindre, à ma Torino qu'il faut que je fasse repolir. Tout cela est si futile, mais j'espère que Blondinet va s'en occuper. Et ma petite plante. C'est la première que j'en ai une aussi mignonne.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Je rêve de Terry, de la façon dont nous faisions l'amour, de la manière dont nos peaux murmuraient l'une contre l'autre, de la divine sensation qu'elle me procurait lors de nos nuits d'amour.

Et puis la douleur reprends le dessus et j'en arrive à souhaiter d'avoir succombé sur ce bitume, dans les bras de Hutch, je ne peux plus supporter la douleur, les traitements, les visages autour de moi, affichant des sourires. Les cathéters, la minerve. La honte que j'éprouve de ne pas être capable d'assumer mes fonctions vitales tout seul. Dieu, pardonnez-moi. Je ne vous avais pas parlé depuis si longtemps. Je voulais assumer tout cela, mais il y eut des moments où c'en est plus que je ne peux supporter.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Tout le monde affiche tant de compassion que parfois ça me porte sur les nerfs. Les infirmières sont tout sourires. Au début, je tente de sourire aussi. Mais la douleur me bouffe aussi bien de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ressentir un chatouillement dans les orteils, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une illusion morbide quand j'ai fini par admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec mes jambes. S'agissait-il seulement du souvenir que j'avais eu des jambes jadis et que je venais en fait d'être amputé?

Hutch est présent en permanence, ou du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai. Il demeure là, silencieux, durant des heures, ou me parle d'une voix réconfortante, me dit que je vais aller mieux, m'encourage à m'accrocher. Il me tient la main. J'essaie d'afficher un regard rassurant. Je vois bien qu'il est épuisé. De toute évidence, il ne patrouille plus, ou très peu. Dobey a dû lui octroyer du temps libre. Le Capitaine est venu me voir plusieurs fois, ainsi que Huggy.

Ils ont tous essayé de me cacher ce que j'avais deviné dès l'instant où j'avais pris la balle: je ne suis plus censé marcher un jour.

Comment pourrais-je leur faire comprendre qu'ils se trompent tous, qu'une intuition étrange me souffle de refuser ce pronostic. Je suis trop faible pour tenir une conversation. J'ai juste la force de sourire de mon mieux. Cependant, j'ai dans l'idée que cela ne suffit pas. Pas pour Hutch en tout cas.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Le plus génial dans tout ça, c'est que Maman était là. Elle paraît si fragile et pourtant forte et déterminée à veiller sur son fils. Lorsqu'elle passe de longues heures à mes côtés, elle raffraîchit mon visage avec une serviette humide, elle me peigne les cheveux, elle dépose un baiser protecteur sur mon front avant de prendre congé. J'ai l'impression d'être son petit garçon à nouveau. Et je me souviens de tous ces moments où elle me cajolait quand je m'étais fait mal ou quand je m'étais bagarré avec les gamins du quartier quand je vivais encore à New York. Tout cela me fait me souvenir de mon père. Quand il était encore en vie, je me souviens de la sensation qui m'envahissait la poitrine quand je pensais avoir le père le plus génial du monde.

D'une certaine façon, je suis soulagé qu'il ne soit pas là pour me voir dans cet état. Privé de ma force, de mon ambition, de ma fierté. Rien qu'un mutilé! Non! Pas un mutilé. Je jure devant Dieu, même si les autres n'ont pas osé prononcer les mots, que je ne laisserai pas tomber. Je refuse de devenir ce qu'ils craignent que je devienne. Je me fais la promesse la plus importante de mon existence : je vais remarcher un jour !

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Un matin, un nouveau docteur que je ne connais pas déboule dans ma chambre. Il parle à ses confrères du Memorial qui m'ont opéré. A ce moment-là, j'ai récupéré assez d'énergie pour être capable d'aligner plus de deux mots d'affilée et je leur fais comprendre que je veux qu'on me dise la vérité. Ouais, c'est ça ! La vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité. J'ai tant entendu ces mots dans les tribunaux. A présent, c'est leur tour de prêter serment et de prendre leurs responsabilités.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

J'ai attendu le moment opportun, évitant que Hutch ne soit dans les parages, pour demander à m'entretenir avec les chirurgiens.

D'abord, ils ont tenté de feinter, mais je leur ai vite fait comprendre qu'il était inutile de me raconter des bobards. J'ai dû me montrer assez convaincant car ils ont commencé à détailler ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque là. Prévenir l'infection. Réduire l'œdème. Stabiliser la respiration, la tension artérielle, le rythme cardiaque. Imposer à mon organisme une immobilité totale afin de permettre à ma colonne vertébrale de guérir dans des conditions optimales en évitant tout effort inutile. Ils m'ont tout expliqué sur le choc dont j'avais été victime et qu'il était trop tôt pour se prononcer quant à la récupération de sensations ou non.

Je me suis gardé de leur dire que, parfois, j'avais l'impression de ressentir des fourmillements. Je veux garder ça pour moi et attendre de voir comment ça va évoluer.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'ils ont commencé à parler de rééducation.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.


	3. Chapter 3

Rééducation! Nouvelle phase critique. Parce qu'il allait me falloir prendre une décision.

Et non des moindres. La plus difficile de toute ma vie. Le fait que Maman ait été à mes côtés m'a certainement aide à franchir le pas.

Il fallait donc que je m'entretienne avec les chirurgiens une fois de plus. Je leur ai fait comprendre que je voulais la vérité. Et pas dans leur jargon sophistiqué. Juste les mots simples. Est-ce que j'allais guérir ou pas?

Ils m'ont regardé avec dans les yeux une grande tristesse, mais je m'en foutais. Même si j'avais déjà morflé avant, mon corps était en pleine forme avant l'accident et j'étais persuade au fond de moi que j'avais suffisamment de ressoures pour relancer la machine. Ils ont évoqué un traumatisme classé entre _posterior cord syndrome_ et _cauda equida lesion_. Sympa, hein ? Faut entendre comme la médecine peut vous transformer des blessures dramatiques en poèmes ! Et puis merde!

Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est ce charabia dont ils m'ont abreuvé et qui se résumait en deux points. Premièrement, si la balle m'avait touché un peu plus haut dans la colonne, j'aurais pu perdre également l'usage de mes bras. Deuxièmement, ils n'étaient pas convaincus à cent pour cent que j'allais récupérer en totalité voire en partie. Personne n'a jamais prétendu que la médecine est une science exacte, de toute façon ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu flic. Au moins, quand je nettoyais les rues, je pouvais constater les résultats, au moins pour un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'un avocat véreux fasse relâcher les criminels.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Et devinez quoi? Je refuse d'être une statistique. Point barre! Ou mieux encore, je veux faire partie de deux qui s'en sortent. Alors il faut que je prenne LA grande décision. Soit je reste ici et je bénéficie de tout ce que la médecine a à m'offrir, ce qui peut suffire, mais n'est pas vraiment adapté. Soit je pars pour New York et je me fais admettre au Mount Sinai Hospital. (1)

J'ai entendu dire que c'est l'un des dix meilleurs hôpitaux du pays, spécialisé dans le traitement des traumatismes de la colonne vertébrale. Ils ont même un centre de Recherche et d'Entraînement. Je pourrais devenir l'un de leurs cobayes. Mais franchement, je préfère tenter ma chance avec eux et recevoir les meilleurs soins. Si je reste ici, je serai un poids pour tout le monde. Pour ma mère, qui devra tôt ou tard rentrer à New York. Pour Hutch. Comment pourrait-il supporter de me voir dans cet état et me soigner, malgré tout l'amour et l'attention dont il est capable ? Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de plus, d'un point de vue strictement médical.

Je veux qu'il reste mon ami, pas qu'il soit un garde-malade avec tout les côtés déplaisants et infortables que tout cela sous-entend.

Je suis bien conscient que je ne pourrai peut-être pas retrouver le contrôle de ma vessie ou de mes intestins durant un bon moment. C'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça et je ne veux pas impliquer Hutch davantage. J'ai besoin d'un lit médical adapté, d'être manipulé chaque nuit, pour éviter les pressions prolongées douloureuses ou une éventuelle pneumonie. J'ai régulièrement besoin d'injections d'anti-inflammatoires et d'anti-coagulants pour prévenir une trombose. J'ai besoin d'un équipement adapté autour de mes jambes pour stimuler la circulation. J'ai besoin de suivre un programme d'exercices de respiration spécial pour stimuler mes poumons. Et, enfin – _ça, ça plairait vachement au Blondinet_ – je dois suivre un régime strict riche en fibres et boire beaucoup d'eau. Beurk! Plus de hamburger ni d'alcool pour un bon bout de temps ! C'est la partie du programme la plus dure.

Faut regarder les choses en face. Tout ça est mis en place pour m'aider à survivre. Après la survie vient la reconstruction. Si je laisse mes muscles inactifs trop longtemps, ils risquent de s'atrophier. En fait, tout ça pour dire que je vais passer par des séances de physio-thérapie, d'ergothérapie, de suivi psychologique et que sais-je encore ?

Ça suffit!

Je verrai bien quand je serai sur place, ok?

J'ai la tête pleine de tout ce que je dois dire à Hutch.

Et je ne sais pas comment je vais le lui annoncer.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Dieu, j'aurais voulu ne pas avoir eu à le lui dire. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de bouleversement, de douleur, de colère, d'incrédulité dans ses yeux. Il a eu sa part de souffrance, quand il se faisait larguer ou que l'un de ses conquêtes se faisait tuer. Mais à chaque fois, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur moi. Et regardez-moi aujourd'hui ! J'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi. Pardonne-moi, bonhomme. Même ce pauvre sourire que je tente d'afficher est loin de compenser le coup de poignard que je viens de t'infliger. Tu vois ? J'ai dans l'idée que tu es plus fragile que moi. Me pardonneras-tu jamais de partir loin de toi? Je suis certain que oui. Je fais ça pour notre bien à tous les deux, tu sais.

Ça prendrait du temps de t'expliquer les raisons qui me poussent à partir. Bien sûr, la raison officielle c'est que cet hôpital à New York est le meilleur endroit qui soit pour mon traitement. Et puis Maman sera là. La vraie raison c'est que tu en as assez bavé. Tu as toujours été là à chaque fois que je me suis retrouvé à terre. Bellamy... Terry... Tu as déversé sur moi toute l'énergie dont tu disposais, tu m'as réconforté, tu m'as entouré de tout l'amour que tu pouvais me donner pour soigner mon cœur. Si je te laisse faire cette fois, j'ai bien peur que tes efforts ne te détruisent. J'espère seulement qu'un jour tu comprendras que ce choix n'était pas simple.

Dans l'immédiat, je préfère te voir fâché que blessé.

Faisons un marché silencieux. Je vais à New York. Je me remets. Je reviens. Ça te va?

J'ai pris ma decision. Je pars.

Plus tôt je commence mes traitements, plus vite je peux revenir vers toi. Je t'aime, gros bêta, t'es mon copain, Hutch, mon frère. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je parte.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

J'ai demandé à Maman que j'aimerais que Hutch reste à mes côtés dans l'ambulance durant le trajet vers l'aéroport.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle y avait pensé de toutes façons.

Maman, je t'aime tant pour cette compassion.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Ta main dans la mienne, bonhomme, c'est si bon.

Laisse-moi sentir ta chaleur et prends un peu de la mienne.

Laisse moi sentir ton après-rasage que je déteste.

Laisse moi regarder ton visage une dernière fois.

Putain tu vas me manquer, mais tu n'en sauras rien.

Pas de scènes larmoyantes, n'est-ce pas ? Comme toujours.

Je vais mener mon combat et je reviendrai vainqueur. Je te le jure.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

 _ **New York...**_

J'ai eu l'impression d'entrer sur le plateau de tournage d'un film de science-fiction. Cet endroit est immense ! Est-ce parce que j'en ai une perspective différente, toujours piégé dans mon plan horizontal ?

Peu après, tandis qu'on m'installait dans ma chambre, deux chirurgiens se sont pointés et m'ont expliqué tout le scenario en termes simples, Dieu merci!

J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir réintégré mon régiment, prêt à être largué au-dessus du Vietnam. Seulement, cette fois, l'ennemi est bien plus vicieux. Il est à l'intérieur. Je ne peux pas lui tirer dessus et lui faire exploser la tête. C'est lui qui a tiré le premier et versé le premier sang !

Le chemin va être sacrément long jusqu'à la maison, je m'en rends compte à présent. Mais, quel que soit le prix à payer, les efforts, la douleur, les cris, les larmes, je ne laisserai pas tomber. Impossible !

Pour Maman.

Pour Hutch.

Pour moi.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

 _ **Un peu décalé j'en conviens. Je n'ai pas tenu compte des considérations financières de l'époque, de la couverture sociale, blabla... Après tout c'est une fiction. Jai donc pris un peu de liberté. Il n'en demeure pas moins que le Mount Sinaï est un des meilleurs établissements réputés pour ce genre de traitement.**_


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai l'impression de mourir pour de bon.

Depuis la semaine dernière, quotidiennement, on m'emmène dans des salles sombres où je subis des examens complémentaires. Même si je suis toujours allongé et que les infirmières roulent mon lit d'un endroit à l'autre, je suis essoufflé quand je réintègre ma chambre.

Je réclame sans cesse des anti-douleurs. Je ne supporte plus de souffrir. Mais ça n'aide pas. Je veux dire, les médicaments! Parfois, quand j'ai vraiment trop mal, j'ai droit à de la morphine, en petites doses bien calculées. Le chirurgien m'a confirmé que, malgré le fait que mes fonctions vitales soient stabilisées, ressentir la douleur était le meilleur moyen d'éviter tout geste susceptible d'entraîner des complications inattendues en faisant un faux mouvement. Etre conscient de mes limites m'évite d'en faire trop. Ben tiens!

Maman me rend visite chaque matin, tandis que je tente d'émerger d'un sommeil profond généré par les médocs. Quand je me réveille, elle es là et je me sens à nouveau comme le gamin que j'étais à dix ans, quand elle venait m'aider à me préparer pour aller à l'école. J'ai envie de sauter du lit et brusquement, la réalité me rappelle à l'ordre. Je suis cloué au lit, gisant comme un cadavre, une plante desséchée. _Okay, Petit David, va falloir que tu te chasses ces idées de la tête et que tu te ressaisisses._

Ouais, comme quand j'étais à l'armée! J'entends encore la voix de baryton du sergent instructeur. Nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce qu'il était mauvais, celui-là! Il nous voulait du bien, il voulait faire de nous des hommes forts, ils voulaient que nous puissions faire face à tout. Certains jours, j'aurais voulu le tuer de mes propres mains. Il était terrible. Aujourd'hui, je deviens sergent instructeur de mon propre corps. Je sens que je vais avoir du boulot avec lui!

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Ce matin, j'ai demandé à l'infirmière de composer pour moi le numéro de Hutch. Nom de Dieu, ça faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix! Nous n'avons échangé que quelques mots parce que j'étais très fatigué pour tenir davantage, mais ça m'a fait un bien fou. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'il va bien. Il m'a dit qu'il avait repris le boulot mais je ne sais pas si Dobey lui a assigné un nouveau coéquipier. J'imagine qu'il aurait refusé.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai essayé de me remémorer son visage. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, ce sont ces yeux bleus esquissant un sourire alors qu'il tentait courageusement de me dire au revoir... Mais quelque part, j'avais la sensation que le feu s'était éteint. Il m'a promis de me rappeler demain. J'attends ce moment avec impatience!

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Le reste de la matinée, je ne fais que somnoler. Je n'ai pas faim. Ils essaient de me faire avaler quelque chose, au moins un peu de soupe ou du liquide, histoire de réhabituer mon organisme à se nourrir tout seul. Mais mon estomac refuse. Comme je bouge très peu, mon corps semble ne pas avoir besoin de plus. Je n'ai même plus le souvenir de mes envies de burritos et de bière fraîche. Je veux juste qu'ils me laissent dormir. Quand je dors, j'oublie la douleur, la paralysie.

J'oublie ce cauchemar!

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Ils m'ont installé un nouveau cathéter avec de la bouffe liquide. Les veines de mes deux bras sont devenues fragiles et douloureuses. De temps à autre, je ne parviens pas à retenir une larme. Quand je suis seul. Ça ne me fait pas honte. Seulement, je ne parviens plus à me contrôler. Je fais tout mon possible pour que Maman ou Hutch ne se rendent pas compte à quel point je suis déprimé, mais j'ai semble-t-il atteint la limite de cette mascarade. Ça fait trop mal. Mon corps me fait trop souffrir. Mon coeur aussi. Depuis que j'ai été admis au Mount Sinaï, je n'ai constaté aucune amélioration. Une séance d'exercice après l'autre, une séance de traction, une autre de massage. Et je ne vois toujours aucun progrès. Bordel, quand est-ce que je vais ressentir quelque chose là en-bas?

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

L'une des infirmières s'appelle Sally. Elle est très gentille avec moi et fait preuve d'une infinie patience. Au début j'essayais bien d'être un patient modèle, mais j'ai fini par craquer et ce matin, je me suis montré un peu brutal. J'étais d'autant plus désolé qu'elle n'a rien dit, tandis qu'elle poursuivait ma toilette et qu'elle massait consciencieusement les endroits douloureux.

Je me suis senti mal et quand elle est revenue plus tard, je me suis excusé. Elle m'a souri gentiment, sans un mot, puis elle a repris les soins.

Toutefois, avant de quitter ma chambre, elle m'a dit quelque chose comme quoi j'étais le meilleur patient dont elle avait à s'occuper présentement. Elle a toujours un mot gentil pour me mettre du baume au coeur.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Le psy m'a rendu visite une fois de plus. Ce Bruno est un mec très grand, cheveux bruns, teint pâle. Il s'exprime avec un accent dont je n'ai pu déterminer l'origine. Il a fini par avouer qu'il était italien et qu'il était arrivé au pays avec ses parents quand il avait cinq ans. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait jamais totalement perdu son accent? Il écoute mes silences, assis sur une chaise près de mon lit. Il affiche en permanence un sourire apaisant dès qu'il franchit la porte. Il m'a fallu plusieurs séances et des heures entières pour parvenir à exprimer ce que je ressens, pour laisser libre cours à ma colère. J'ai le sentiment que je peux lui faire confiance.

Mais comment pourrait-il comprendre ce que j'endure? Lui, pas plus qu'un autre? Les italiens ont la réputation d'être machos, hein? Celui-ci me semble bien être un homme à femmes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Comment pourrais-je confier à ce mec mes peurs les plus secrètes de ne plus jamais être capable de marcher, d'agir, bref d'être un homme complet dans tous les sens du terme?

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Le pire moment de la journée, c'est quand ils doivent pratiquer la vidange de ce qui doit sortir, parce que mon organisme n'est plus capable de le faire seul! Je suis là, étendu, je ne sens rien, mais j'entends et je me sens tellement impuissant. La première fois qu'ils l'ont fait, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de pleurer, j'étais si pétri de honte. L'aide-soignant a tant fait preuve de discrétion et de tact que j'ai fini par accepter, tentant de me convaincre que c'était temporaire et que bientôt j'allais pouvoir assumer ça tout seul.

La seule chose que je parviens à faire c'est d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel pour qu'on me donne un peu d'eau ou pour vider la poche quand elle est pleine. Combien de temps un homme peut-il survivre à ce cauchemar? Vais-je devoir subir ces manipulations pour le restant de mes jours ? Pour l'heure, le médecin m'annonce que la sonde doit rester en place de façon permanente mais bientôt, elle sera retirée de façon régulière, afin de prévenir toute infection. Ils sont tous là à tout mesurer, à m'expliquer que cette méthode doit me permettre de ne pas succomber à une infection. Sinon, je suis bon pour les antibiotiques à nouveau. Merde! Assez! De grâce!

Parfois, une alarme se déclenche la nuit; je ne parviens plus à respirer: c'est comme si un éléphant s'était affalé sur ma poitrine. Mon diaphragme ne fonctionne pas normalement, comme je suis en position allongée en permanence. Et aussi parce que je suis stressé en permanence. Du coup, je dois m'astreindre à de nouveaux exercices respiratoires qui me sont une véritable torture. Je ne veux plus d'une nouvelle intubation et je ne veux plus du respirateur artificiel. J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'on m'étrangle de l'intérieur. Je m'en foutais quand j'étais dans le coma, je ressentais que dale. A présent que je suis conscient, j'appréhende le moment où il leur faudrait à nouveau pousser ce foutu tuyau au fond de ma gorge. C'est comme si un million d'aiguilles me perçaient de l'intérieur et m'empêchaient de respire, au lieu de m'aider.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hutch a appelé ce soir mais j'étais tellement stone après les séances d'exercices de respiration que l'infirmière n'a pas voulu me réveiller. Elle lui a demandé de rappeler demain matin. Il n'y a que trois heures de décalage horaire et j'espère qu'il m'appellera avant d'aller bosser.

Je voudrais lui dire que j'ai fait des progrès mais je me sens si diminué, seul et déprimé. Je ne veux pas que cela transparaisse dans le ton de ma voix. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Même à des milliers de kilomètres, il s'en rendrait compte.

En fait, il valait peut-être mieux que je ne lui parle pas ce soir.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.


	5. Chapter 5

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour! On m'a autorisé à m'asseoir !

Tu parles d'un progrès! Etre en position assise me procure une perspective toute autre sur le monde qui m'entoure. Je ne me sens plus si petit. Je peux apercevoir les arbres au dehors. Il y a de grands arbres magnifiques mais je n'en vois que le sommet.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Le "Docteur Miracle" est venu me rendre visite.

En fait, il s'agit du Docteur Ruben O'Brien. Quand il s'est présenté la première fois, j'ai cru à une plaisanterie. Il m'a avoué qu'il était moitié juif, moitié irlandais. Intéressant comme mélange... Bref, il a examiné attentivement les scans qui ont été réalisés depuis mon arrivée et voudrait discuter d'une nouvelle intervention, qui lui permettrait d'extraire le fragment de balle coincé dans mon dos.

J'ai peur que cela ne fasse qu'aggraver les choses. Et si l'opération échouait ? Même son surnom ne me rassure qu'en partie et je lui ai demandé de pouvoir y réfléchir.

J'ai ensuite parlé au psy durant un long moment. Je me sens plus détendu lors de ces séances en fait. Chaque jour, je me sens plus à l'aise et j'arrive à exprimer l'anxiété qui me ronge depuis longtemps. J'ai même réussi à évoquer la panique qui me broie les tripes quand j'évoque le fait de ne plus pouvoir agir un jour en tant qu'homme avec une femme. Ça l'a fait rire. Il m'a affirmé qu'il me faudrait beaucoup de patience avant de pouvoir en arriver là mais que, quelle que soit la suite, il y avait des priorités à respecter, comme cette nouvelle intervention.

Qui a dit que le sexe n'était pas une priorité? Bon, d'accord, pas tout de suite, mais après ? Personne ne m'attend chez moi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je ne supporterai pas l'idée qu'on me regarde comme un handicapé si je ne peux même pas tenir debout.

Il m'a posément expliqué qu'une vie sexuelle ne se résumait pas aux érections et éjaculations et qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres manières de vivre intensément des moments intimes. J'ai failli lui demander : _OK, Doc, avez-vous déjà essayé d'avoir une relation avec une fille en n'utilisant pas votre engin ?_ J'ai préféré la fermer.

Il a pris tout son temps pour m'énumérer tout ce qu'il m'était possible de faire en attendant mieux, étant donné que, sous le niveau de la taille, plus rien de fonctionne pour l'instant. Heu, j'aurais pu deviner tout seul, mec ! Et quand est-ce que je pourrai essayer ? Avec qui? Tenter d'attraper une nana en lui roulant après ne fait pas partie de ma panoplie de séducteur romantique!

Puis nous en sommes revenus au sujet principal de l'entretien. La nouvelle intervention. Je lui ai demandé d'appeler le chirurgien. Je voulais qu'on m'explique les tenants et les aboutissants de cette opération.

Quand j'ai demandé au Dr O'Brien comment il avait hérité de son surnom, il m'a simplement répondu avec modestie et un brin d'humilité qu'il avait pratiqué ce genre d'intervention sur une douzaine de patients et que tous marchaient normalement à présent. Ai-je bien entendu ? Est-ce ce chirurgien qui va me sauver de cet enfer? Vais-je enfin pouvoir m'autoriser à rêver qu'un jour, je serai debout sur mes deux pieds, que je marcherai, que je pourrai courir, qui sait ? Je ne pouvais pas m'autoriser ce genre de rêve. Il m'a dit de dormir dessus avant de prendre une décision.

Quand Hutch a appelé plus tard dans la journée, j'étais si heureux que je voulais lui décrire tout ce dont nous avions discuté, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'écoutait pas vraiment. Il m'a semblé fatigué et distant. C'est sans doute cette nouvelle enquête qui le tracasse.

Je voudrais tant qu'il soit là. Quelque part, je me sentirais plus en sécurité. J'irais au bloc opératoire sans hésitation, sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Et si je crevais sur le billard ? _Il y a toujours un risqué de complication_ , a dit mon chirurgien miracle israélo-irlandais. Pourtant, mes chances sont bonnes, au regard des derniers examens par lesquels je suis passé. J'ai quand même peur, parce que je ne sais pas si je reverrai le blondinet.

Je suis handicapé, ouais, mais au moins je suis encore en vie.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Bordel, ça fait encore plus mal qu'avant!

Je n'aurais pas dû me faire opérer. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a sectionné les jambes et que mon corps n'est qu'une gigantesque plaie ouverte. Comme si on m'avait dépecé vivant.

Quand j'ai émergé de l'anesthésie, j'ai vu le visage de l'infirmière qui était chargée de monitorer mes signes vitaux. Elle arborait un large sourire mais j'étais bien incapable de dire si c'était pour me faire savoir que tout allait bien ou alors que ça avait foiré. Je voulais parler mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche qu'un maigre souffle pathétique.

Ils m'ont rebranché sur le respiratour artificiel et je déteste ça. Je veux qu'ils le débranchent ! Je ne parviens à rien d'autre qu'à bouger mes yeux et à regarder le bout de ciel bleu. Et à me rappeler les vieux jours quand je courais dans le parc avec Blondinet. J'aurais dû faire ça plus souvent, quel idiot! Je me rappelle ce jour merveilleux où j'ai fait la connaissance de Rosey. Bon Dieu, quelle nana ! J'étais là, hors d'haleine, tentant vainement de rattraper La Tornade Blonde, quand mon regard a accroché une fille magnifique et d'un coup, j'ai cavalé alors que je m'imaginais KO. Si seulement je pouvais encore faire ça. Mais j'en doute. J'ai l'impression que l'opération s'est mal passé et qu'il ne me reste aucun espoir.

J'ai voulu appeler Hutch, entendre sa voix, parce j'étais complètement à la masse et perdu dans un scenario dans lequel je n'avais plus droit au titre de "mec normal". Il aurait pu trouver les mots pour m'aider à remonter la pente.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Le Dr O'Brien est passé cet après-midi, attendant que j'aie émergé suffisamment pour comprendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Quand il est entré dans ma chambre, il semblait détendu et souriait.

Il s'est approché de mon lit, le sourire aux lèvres et m'a tendu un petit tube en verre. A l'intérieur se trouvait un minuscule morceau de métal que j'ai deviné être l'éclat qui était resté coincé dans ma colonne vertébrale. Sans un mot, il a fixé mon visage, puis le tube, l'a déposé dans ma paume et a refermé mes doigts dessus.

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

J'avais compris.

Et j'ai pleuré.

En silence.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Ce que je trouve géniale dans la rééducation, ce sont les séances en piscine. J'ai l'impression d'être un poisson ou mieux, une raie manta, voguant sans peine dans la Grande Bleue, je me sens si léger. Plus d'effort à fournir, plus de muscles endoloris. Bien que mes jambes ne répondent toujours pas, je savoure la caresse de l'eau sur ma peau. Toute la douleur semble s'évaporer, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Un soignant me tient sous les bras. Je flotte. La sensation est géniale. Comme si je renaissais dans un monde où je peux voler, comme si j'étais un ange au paradis.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que le Docteur Miracle a extrait l'éclat de ma colonne et on m'a enfin autorisé à m'asseoir à nouveau. La respirateur a été débranché trois jours après l'intervention. C'est tellement génial de pouvoir revoir les arbres à nouveau. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la nature me manquerait autant. Je suis tombé amoureux de la verdure !

Sally vient chaque matin inspecter le relevé des machines qui surveillent le coeur, la respiration, la tension artérielle, le taux d'oxygénation. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle allait s'absenter quelques jours pour rendre visite à sa tante à Seattle. J'ai peur d'être confié à une autre infirmière. Sally est si gentille, patiente et sait me rassurer quand je n'ai pas le moral.

J'ai fini par quitter les soins intensifs. Ma nouvelle chambre est plus petite, mais plus éclairée. J'ai une vue des plus magnifiques sur les arbres. Bizarrement, la couleur verte m'a manqué. Les arbres. Les pelouses. Les parcs.

 _Tu vas te payer une overdose de nature quand tu vas sortir d'ici, bonhomme!_

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

J'ai eu droit à une visite inattendue aujourd'hui.

Une femme est entrée dans ma chambre après que l'infirmière ait annoncé un visiteur, quelqu'un qui venait de la part de Sally. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre mais j'ai accepté.

C'est une grande brune. Elle s'appelle Alexandra. Elle s'est présentée comme la soeur de Sally. A première vue, elle doit être son aînée. Il y a dans son visage la trace d'un événement pénible qu'elle a certainement dû vivre. Elle n'est restée que quelques minutes, m'a donné des nouvelles de Sally et de la façon dont sa petite sœur parle de ses «patients favoris». Wouah, je serais donc un des patients favoris ici ? Qui l'eût crû, hein ? Avec la tête que je fais tous les jours?

Elle m'a apporté les livres que Sally m'avait promis mais qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de m'apporter avant de partir sur la côte ouest. Je ne savais pas de quoi parler avec Alexandra. Pour la première fois, j'étais sans voix. C'était nouveau pour moi. C'était comme si cette brune pouvait voir au dedans et voyait que j'avais perdu ma légendaire prestance auprès des femmes. C'était si étrange de sentir ce genre de regard sur moi!

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Génial, on vient de m'allouer une chaise roulante! J'ai mal aux bras, j'ai mal aux doigts. Après une demi-heure de ballade, je suis complètement HS, presque hors d'haleine, parce que je refuse que qui que ce soit m'aide. J'ai juste zappé que depuis des semaines, je n'ai fourni aucun effort physique, et que seules mes mains ont bossé un peu, pour me nourrir ou tenir un bouquin.

Mais quel pied de ressentir cette indépendance. C'est fabuleux!

Quand maman est arrivée et qu'elle a vu la chambre vide, elle a d'abord eu peur. Puis quand elle m'a vu dans le couloir, elle a poussé des petits cris de joie. Je voulais tant qu'elle soit fière de moi. Elle a poussé ma chaise jusqu'à ma chambre, parce que j'avais usé mes dernières forces dans cette aventure palpitante. Dans quelques semaines, je serai le patient à roulettes le plus rapides de tout l'hôpital.

Quand elle est revenue plus tard dans la journée, elle m'a dit avoir parlé à Hutch et annoncé mes progrès en chaise roulante. Puis elle m'a confié combien elle était heureuse de voir que je reprenais le dessus au fur et à mesur de ma thérapie. Pourtant tout ce que je voulais entendre de sa bouche, c'était comment il allait, LUI. Elle semblait éviter le sujet et m'a avoué qu'elle ne lui avait parlé que quelques minutes, parce qu'il était sur un dossier urgent. C'est quoi, cette foutue enquête sur laquelle il bosse?

Ils m'ont autorisés à passer des appels à pratiquement n'importe quel moment de la journée, quand je leur ai expliqué avec beaucoup d'insistance que je devais garder le contact avec mon coéquipier et qu'il était mon meilleur ami et que cela faisait aussi partie de ma thérapie. Mais quand je l'ai appelé, parfois tard le soir, il n'y avait pas de réponse, même pas d'Anna.

J'ai appelé Dobey: il m'a dit que Hutch était sur une affaire compliquée, qu'il y était plongé jusqu'au cou et qu'il espérait en voir le bout très bientôt, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Hutch. Quand j'ai demandé s'il avait des nouvelles d'Anna, il m'a juste dit qu'elle avait quitté leur domicile quelques jours auparavant, mais il n'en savait pas davantage. Je suis persuadé qu'il me cache quelque chose.

Huggy n'est pas plus bavard.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, la Tornade Blonde? Que fais-tu? Je t'en prie, prends soin de toi, bonhomme!

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.


	6. Chapter 6

Sally est de retour et elle a ramené une petit surprise de son voyage. Une pair d'Adidas bleu flambants neufs! Je suis gâté! J'ai envie de bondir de ma chaise et de les essayer tout de suite. Je ne peux pas le faire bien évidemment mais dans mon coeur, j'ai cette sensation de les enfiler et de commencer à courir. Je lui ai promis que je les mettrai le premier jour où je saurai me tenir debout. Elle a ri à cette idée et m'a dit que je devrais encore attendre quelques mois. Mais je m'en fous. J'ai appris à être patient.

Entre deux sessions d'étirements et de massage et de réunions avec Bruno, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que lire, ce qui me fatigue tout autant que les exercices qu'ils ont programmés pour ma petite personne.

J'imagine que j'ai dû perdre pas mal de poids parce que je flotte dans mon pyjama. Et quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je me rends compte que j'aurais bien besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux également. L'hôpital dispose d'une série de services annexes aux patients. Alors j'y suis passé. J'ai demandé une coupe très rase. Sorte de thérapie faciale. Nouvelles résolutions, nouveaux jours en perspective, pourquoi pas un nouveau look?

Maman et Alexandra ont l'air d'aimer mon nouveau moi. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elles ont dit.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

J'ai enfin été autorisé à quitter l'hôpital et ai été admis dans un centre de rééducation tout proche. Moins de soins intensifs, puisque mes progrès sont encourageants, même si je n'ai encore aucune sensation au niveau des jambes. Le Dr O'Brien m'a dit que ça pourrait encore prendre des semaines avant que je ressente quoi que ce soit. Toutefois, rien ne garantit que je retrouverai l'usage de mes jambes.

J'essaie de rester positif mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et si je ne remarchais jamais? Comment trouver quoi faire de ma vie, quelque chose de productif? J'en ai parlé avec Maman: elle a juste souri, m'a ébouriffé les cheveux et m'a affirmé que j'avais encore le temps de penser à tout ça. Je pressens qu'elle serait plus qu'heureuse que je demeure à New York. Pourtant elle doit se douter que tout ce à quoi j'aspire, c'est de rentrer à Bay City et revoir Hutch.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

La nuit dernière, j'ai plongé dans une déprime pas possible! Je me sentais comme un oiseau aux ailes brisées, incapable de respirer l'oxygène du grand ciel bleu.

Hutch ne répond plus au téléphone.

Je ne parviens pas à joindre Anna.

Je me sens si seul.

J'ai peur.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Cela fait maintenant un mois que j'ai quitté l'hôpital et j'ai l'impression de n'être arrivé nulle part.

Les aides-soignants me rendent visite régulièrement, ainsi que les thérapeutes mais je ne suis pas encore capable de m'assumer totalement et ça me fait enrager.

Je me rends compte que mon état mental a souffert de ce que je suis loin de chez moi depuis si longtemps. J'ai été drogué – pour mon bien – pris en charge, opéré, lavé, vidé, entraîné, réopéré, traîné dans une multitude de programmes de rééducation: on m'a promis une amélioration et on m'a décrit l'enfer que j'aurais à traverser.

Mon esprit ne se concentre que sur le prochain traitement dont je vais faire l'objet, la douleur que je vais ressentir dans toutes les fibres de mon corps, ou la manière dont je vais pouvoir mieux manipuler l'environnement qui m'entoure, cloué dans cette maudite chaise.

Et durant tout ce temps, j'ai négligé mon coéquipier. Je sens que quelque chose de son côté ne tourne pas rond. Nos appels sont de plus en plus espacés et la plupart du temps, Hutch est soit pressé à cause de son enquête, ou pire, il ne répond pas du tout.

Quand j'ai rappelé Dobey pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette fameuse enquête, il a finalement et bien à contre-coeur avoué qu'il avait dû coller un blâme à Hutch, qui ne sera toutefois pas porté à son dossier. Il semble aussi inquiet que moi, mais il se refuse à me dire dans le détail ce qui se passe réellement. Comme s'il avait peur que la vérité ne soit trop dure à encaisser. Dobey tente de me protéger, mais si je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec la Tornade Blonde, comment suis-je supposé le protéger, _lui_ , et l'empêcher de faire une connerie? Je le connais, il peut être sacrément borné parfois et ne laissera personne l'approcher s'il y a danger.

Pu*** Hutch, accroche-toi, je vais bientôt revenir. Mais ils ne me laisseront pas partir tout de suite, je dois encore en baver ici pour être autorisé à recommencer une existence sinon normale, du moins, plus autonome qu'à ce jour.

Je voudrais tant que tu me voies maintenant, manipulant ma chaise comme un pro. Je suis même certain que tu trouverais à redire quant à ma façon de conduire, comme quand je conduisais la Torino comme un fou. Merde, qu'est-il arrivé à cette voiture? Une chose est sûre: je ne la conduirai plus jamais. Hey, pourquoi ne pas demander qu'on installe des commandes au volant? Je pourrai alors de nouveau m'asseoir derrière le volant et t'emmener partout, comme avant? Mais plus pour le boulot, ça c'est certain.

J'ai repensé au boulot. Comment réintégrer une vie sociale productive et être indépendant, sans devoir vivre aux crochets des autres ou d'une pension d'invalide? Comment continuer à avoir envie de vivre pleinement alors que la Police, c'était toute ma vie?

Je suis désormais nul comme policier.

Je suis nul comme ami.

Je ne suis même plus un homme.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Alexandra est venue de façon régulière durant ces dernières semaines, m'apportant quelques douceurs, mais seulement celles que je suis autorisé à manger. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'il fallait que je voie autre chose que les murs de cet établissement et les mêmes arbres derrière les mêmes fenêtres. Elle m'a invité à dîner chez elle, vu que j'ai été autorisé à sortir quelques heures. J'ai d'abord été surpris et j'ai poliment refusé. Elle a dû sentir au ton de ma voix que je voulais pas de sa pitié. Elle s'est un peu fâchée et m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas désolée pour moi, qu'elle voulait juste passer une soirée en ma compagnie, cuisiner quelque chose de différent que les plats d'hôpital que j'ingurgite depuis des mois. Un vrai dîner avec plein de choses que je n'ai pas goûtées depuis des lustres, dans les limites de qui m'est permis, cela va sans dire.

Alors nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Elle est passée me prendre à sept heures. J'avais préparé une petite trousse avec les médicaments que je devrais prendre et quelques trucs dont j'aurais pu avoir besoin, _au cas où.._. Au cas où quoi? Je ne crains pas un nouvel accident, j'en ai tellement bavé que je pense être paré à tout nouveau coup dur que la vie déciderait de m'asséner.

Quand nous sommes arrivés chez elle, à Long Island, j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de constater qu'elle habitait un plain-pied. Génial! Cela signifie que je peux me mouvoir tout seul, sans son aide. Bon d'accord, pas évident de sortir de la bagnole et de me glisser dans la chaise, mais j'y suis presque arrivé sans son aide. Elle est restée en retrait, prête à intervenir, mais assez loin pour que je ne me sente pas totalement incapable.

Je pense qu'elle pensait bien faire, mais au début, je me suis senti mal à l'aise dans ce nouvel endroit, avec une femme, tentant de rouler sans buter dans les meubles et essayant de ne pas passer pour un parfait abruti. Les couloirs de l'hôpital sont tellement plus pratiques, droits, sans détours, sans meuble à éviter. Pourtant, elle avait dû prévoir le coup, parce que j'avais l'impression de voir sur le tapis ras certaines traces laissées par les pieds du canapé et de certains meubles qu'on avait de toute évidence déplacés.

Elle m'a offert un verre de jus de fruit, que j'ai trouvé délicieux, comparé à ce qu'on me donne au Centre, où la nourriture est en tout cas meilleure qu'à l'hôpital. Elle s'est dirigée vers la cuisine, a contrôlé les derniers détails d'un plat qu'elle a ensuite mis dans le four. Elle devait vraiment être certaine que j'allais accepté son invitation!

J'étais là, au beau milieu de son salon. Dans un espace unique, ouvert, sans porte entre les pièces. Je pouvais à loisir l'observer tandis qu'elle peaufinait le repas.

Qu'est-ce que je fous là, en compagnie d'une charmante dame qui vient de m'inviter à dîner chez elle? Je ne peux pas l'aider et encore moins m'enfuir. Dans ma tête, je cours à toutes jambes, pour échapper à ce sentiment d'inconfort qui m'envahit.

Pour tenter de cacher mes sentiments, j'ai observé tout autour de moi et j'ai remarqué un diplôme sur le mur. Apparemment, elle vient juste d'obtenir son Master en Chirurgie dentaire. Wouah! Ça me rappelle Rosey et le jour où je lui dit que j'étais dentiste, tentant à tout prix de lui cacher que j'étais un flic en réalité. J'avais triché avec elle, jusqu'à ce que son père lui apprenne qui j'étais vraiment.

Aujourd'hui, je voudrais tricher avec _moi-même_ , me lever et prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Mais où pourrais-je bien aller?

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.


	7. Chapter 7

Je dois l'admettre, elle se débrouille bien en cuisine! J'ai savouré le repas. Elle a débarrassé la table puis nous nous sommes installés devant la cheminée, tenant chacun dans nos mains une tasse de tisane aux herbes qu'elle avait préparée elle-même. Je n'ai pas dit grand chose de toute la soirée et elle a eu la délicatesse de ne pas insister lorsqu'elle sentait que je ne voulais pas m'aventurer sur un sujet en particulier. Mais à présent, nous sommes plus détendus – du moins j'essaie de lui faire croire que je le suis, j'essaie de rester poli. Elle m'interroge sur ma vie d'avant, sur la côte ouest. Je suis resté un moment silencieux et j'ai senti son regard posé sur moi, calme, dans l'attente de ce que je voudrais bien lui confier. Pourquoi? Pourquoi veut-elle savoir ce que j'étais avant? Quand j'étais encore un homme, et pas ce ramassis d'os brisés et de muscles avachis? Qui ne peut même pas se lever, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser?

Parce qu'il faut bien que je l'avoue, je la trouve charmante. Et même plus que cela. Elle a cette façon si particulière de me fixer sans cligner des yeux durant de longues secondes et quand elle commence à sourire, c'est comme si elle était parvenue en silence à une conclusion plaisante.

Je ne peux plus lutter et je ne parviens pas à me détendre, alors je lui ai demandé de me ramener au Centre. Elle a évidemment voulu savoir pourquoi et j'ai dû dire quelque chose qui a déclenché un sentiment de colère car elle a émis un "NON" clair et distinct. Sa voix résonne encore dans ma tête.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

"Pourquoi veux-tu retourner là-bas?" m'a-t-elle demandé en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Je… je ne devrais pas être là." Ai-je répondu d'une petite voix, sentant le poids de la honte peser sur mes épaules.

"Là? Où ça?"

"Ici… chez toi."

"Et pourquoi cela?"

"Tu as besoin de le demander?"

"Oui. Réponds… pourquoi?"

"Cela ne sert à rien. Pourrais-tu me ramener… s'il te plaît?"

"Non."

Je l'ai regardée à mon tour. Elle est venue s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de moi. Son visage affichait à présent de la douceur et un grand sourire.

"S'il te plaît, Alexandra, ramène-moi au Centre?"

"Non, pas question, David. Je t'ai invité ici parce que j'ai appris à te connaître durant ces dernières semaines et je voudrais te connaître davantage. Je voudrais que nous soyons amis."

"Amis?"

"Oui. Tu parais surpris?"

"Heu… je ne comprends pas."

"Amis. Tu sais, quand deux personnes se rencontrent et qu'elles s'apprécient et qu'elles échangent leurs impressions, ce qui les branche… Ce genre de choses, quoi. Des amis, tu vois?"

"Pourquoi moi?"

"Pourquoi pas toi?"

"Parce que je suis..."

Je ne parviens pas à prononcer le mot.

"Tu es quoi?" elle attend la suite, imperturbable.

Purée, elle ne me rend pas les choses faciles.

"Je ne suis pas..."

"Tu n'es pas quoi?"

Je fixe mes pieds, incapable de le dire.

"David, regarde-moi. Je t'apprécie, point barre. N'est-ce pas suffisant pour que nous soyons amis?"

"Je… sans doute, oui."

"Alors?"

"Alors quoi?"

"Dis-moi, je suis curieuse, comment était ta vie en Californie?"

"Eh bien… j'étais policier… et ..."

"Ça je le sais. Sally m'a décrit un peu ton CV."

"Alors que veux-tu savoir?"

"Comment était ta vie en dehors du boulot?"

Je ne me sens pas en état de parler d'une vie qui ne sera plus jamais mienne.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais quand tu n'étais pas en service?"

 _OK elle insiste. Et puis merde!_

"Je m'amusais avec mes amis, j'allais boire un verre au Pits..."

"Le Pits?"

"C'est un bar tenu par Huggy. C'est un super copain à nous."

"Et Hutch? Tu ne m'en as pas dit beaucoup sur lui, mais j'ai la sensation qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi, je me trompe?"

Je suis demeuré silencieux durant ce qu'il m'a semblé une éternité, tentant de me remémorer l'écho de la voix de Hutch et de le visualiser dans ma tête. Je suis resté trop longtemps loin de chez moi, abruti pas les médicaments, les traitements, distrait par tous ces gens autour de moi. Ma tête est si pleine de douleur que j'ai peur d'oublier, mon corps est si épuisé.

"Ouais, Hutch est… quelqu'un de spécial."

"Spécial à quel point?"

"Nous sommes comme des frères, il est ..."

Je ne peux aller plus loin, j'ai une boule dans la gorge. J'essaie de ne pas craquer. Purée, il me manque!

 _Oh mon Dieu. J'espère que vous gardez un oeil sur mon copain, parce que j'ai peur que quelque chose de mauvais ne lui arrive. Je le sens. Et je ne suis pas là pour l'aider. Je me traîne ici, à prendre mon temps pour guérir, alors que je devrais me battre plus fort pour m'en sortir une bonne fois et partir là-bas et lui botter les fesses pour qu'il aille mieux, lui aussi!_

Je ne voulais pas oublier ce que c'est que d'être chez soi, même dans une pu**** de chaise roulante!

Il fallait que je rentre chez moi.

"Alexandra, il faut vraiment que j'y retourne."

"Au Centre?"

"Heu oui, au Centre. Et ensuite en Californie."

"Veux-tu que je te réserve un vol pour demain?"

"Hein? Je veux dire… pas tout de suite… mais … bientôt."

"Bon alors, on a le temps de se boire une autre tasse avant?" me dit-elle avec un mélange d'amusement et de fausse contrariété dans la voix.

Purée! Je n'avais jamais remarqué combien elle est encore plus séduisante quand elle se fâche. Le reflet dans ses yeux devient brûlant et sa voix devient plus grave. J'ai l'impression qu'elle peut m'enrober tout entier rien qu'avec le ton de sa voix. Peu à peu, je me détends et je laisse s'évanouir la douleur, la peur, la colère.

Elle s'est approchée, s'est mise à genoux devant moi et a pris ma main dans les siennes. J'ai finalement réussi à la regarder dans les yeux sans avoir envie de fondre en larmes. Je lui ai souri à mon tour.

"Voilà qui est mieux." A-t-elle murmuré. "je vais nous refaire du thé."

Elle s'est levée et s'est tournée vers la cuisine. Je l'ai rattrappée par la taille et l'ai attirée contre moi. Tout ce dont j'avais envie en cet instant, c'était de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre mon visage. Me retenir à quelqu'un. Me sentir en sécurité, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant. Elle a passé ses bras autour de mes épaules et j'ai senti ses doigts effleurer ma nuque.

Quand j'ai levé les yeux vers elle, elle s'est penchée vers mon visage et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa bouche était si douce et en même temps si gourmande, explorant mes lèvres et ma bouche comme aucune femme ne l'avait fait auparavant. Je l'ai tenue fermement contre moi. Notre baiser a duré un long moment; nous étions incapables de nous séparer. Je sentais une fièvre grandir au fond de mon ventre. Je rêvais presque de pouvoir me lever et la prendre dans mes bras. Puis soudain, la réalité nous a rattrappés et je me suis écarté d'elle.

"Qu'y a-t-il?"

"R… rien" je mentais, forcément.

"Dave. Laisse aller... laisse toi aller." M'a-t-elle dit doucement tout en prenant mes lèvres une fois de plus.

"A quoi penses-tu, là?"

"Je pense que j'ai ressenti ça depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois et ça ne fait que grandir. Je n'y peux rien. Je te trouve… craquant."

J'ai presqu'avalé de travers.

"Craquant, hein? Comme un malheureux jouet..."

"Chut."a-t-elle murmuré tout en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres pour que j'arrête de dire davantage de conneries. "Tu me plais tel que tu es, point à la ligne."

Et notre baiser a repris de plus belle, encore plus passionné.

Ai-je mérité cela? Comment une si belle femme peut-elle ressentir ce genre de sentiment à mon égard? Et comment moi, qui étais en général le mec à courir après les nanas, en suis-je arrivé à me sentir aussi vulnérable et entièrement à sa merci? Comment se fait-il que j'aie envie de répondre à ses avances avec toute la passion qui me reste, l'embrasser et…

 _Allons, Starsk, réveille-toi, bonhomme! Tu t'imagines que tu vas pouvoir te consumer auprès d'elle? Elle a mis le feu, on est bien d'accord. Mais ta petite étincelle a été soufflée, tu l'as oublié? Alors n'essaie même pas d'imaginer que tu pourrais jouer les machos dorénavant. Plus jamais!_

Comme si elle avait pu entendre mes pensées, elle a pris mon visage dans ses mains et m'a murmurà à l'oreille.

"Détends-toi, Dave... un pas après l'autre. Et je choisis toujours mes mots avec beaucoup de soin."

Puis elle s'est éloignée.

"Je vais refaire du thé, OK?"

Je n'ai rien répondu, je ne pouvais plus parler, je me sentais en même temps perplexe et plus fiévreux que quelques minutes auparavant.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.


	8. Chapter 8

Je me sens bizarre depuis quelques jours. Chaque fois qu'une infirmière ou une aide-soignante entre dans ma chambre, je me surprends à les regarder d'une façon que je croyais révolue à tout jamais dans mon esprit. Je pense que je ne serai plus jamais un "homme", un vrai, incapable désormais de faire l'amour à une femme comme avant, mais dans mon coeur, j'ai l'impression que le désir est revenu. Je me suis surpris à penser à Alex assez souvent durant la journée et je me languis de sa prochaine visite.

Elle a déclenché au plus profond de mon corps brisé une sensation que je croyais éteinte depuis belle lurette. Et maintenant j'ai peur de perdre cela si je ne vais pas jusqu'au bout. Et pourtant, comment pourrais-je aller jusqu'au bout?

Le bon Docteur Miracle m'a assuré que, tant que je n'éprouve pas de douleur, je peux renforcer les muscles de mes bras et de mon dos en prenant certaines précautions, sans trop pousser dans l'effort. OK, a-t-il voulu dire que je peux aussi… ?

 _T'es complètement dingue, Starksy, réfléchis! Comment pourrais-tu avoir les muscles crispés alors que tu n'es même pas capable de tenter ce que tu penses ne plus jamais pouvoir faire ? Je ne comprends même pas ce que je viens de penser!_

Je ne veux pas l'admettre, mais – quand bien même je me refuse à l'admettre – je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de cette belle brune. Ou suis-je victime de ce qu'on appelle « le Syndrome de Stockholm » ? Oh que non, ça, c'est quand on a été kidnappé et qu'on tombe amoureux de son ravisseur. OK, j'ai bien été kidnappé par un vilain concours de circonstances, et je suis en train de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé au départ. Et puis merde ! Je suis trop épuisé pour gaspiller mon énergie à faire le tri entre ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas.

Elle a probablement eu un effet plus radical que ce qu'elle espérait au départ. Elle m'a aider à ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'est devenu ma nouvelle réalité et m'a aidé à me retrouver. Parce que j'ai toujours aimé la vie et tout ce qui va avec.

En conséquence, si depuis ma chaise roulante, je suis parvenu à séduire une femme telle que celle-ci, c'est que je peux accomplir n'importe quoi, si je comprends bien?

Je peux retourner vers Hutch et l'aider à se sortir du merdier dans lequel il s'est probablement fourré. Je peux prendre soin de moi et me consctruire une nouvelle vie. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que l'avenir me réserve et à quoi je pourais être utile, mais je trouverai bien en route.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, je vais bientôt rentrer chez moi.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Cela fait à présent sept mois… ou huit… j'ai perdu le fil depuis que j'ai quitté Bay City. Mon chez-moi me manque, et mon ami, et ma vie.

Je n'arrive à me concentrer sur rien d'autre que le jour où je vais faire le voyage d'un bout à l'autre du pays et ça me fout les jetons. Parce que rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Je ne serai plus policier. Mais ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est que je vais retrouver un Hutch différent.

Dobey a hésité à me dire ce qui se passait et Anna a fini par m'avouer qu'il était devenu accro à la came depuis un bon bout de temps. J'ai le sentiment que la fusillade a bousillé plus que quelques os. Je sais combien Hutch est fragile parfois: il a dû se sentir coupable et paumé d'avoir été obligé de me laisser partir sans qu'il lui soit possible de suivre et de veiller sur moi. Je connais le bonhomme. Et si l'on ajoute la culpabilité que j'ai ressentie moi aussi de le laisser seul, on pourrait couler le Titanic une seconde fois !

Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse replonger après que Monk et ses sbires l'aient shooté à mort et qu'il s'en soit sorti. La seule différence, c'est qu'à l'époque, j'étais là pour lui et je ne l'avais pas lâché d'une semelle. Il était si faible et désemparé durant les semaines qui avaient suivi. Je veillais toujours à ne jamais le laisser seul trop longtemps et à épier le moindre signe de déprime. Je faisais de mon mieux pour qu'il ait toujours quelque chose de concret à gérer, je l'aidais à se concentrer sur des détails positifs. Cette fois, il est tout seul. Cette fois, il a craqué. Je t'en prie, Hutch, arrête ça tout de suite! Et réponds à mes appels, mec!

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Alex a bien tenté de me piéger en organisant des soirées relaxantes, en cuisinant de bons petits plats que je touche à peine. A présent j'attends avec appréhension le moment où elle va franchir la porte de ma chambre et me sourire parce que je ne sais pas comment la remercier de tous les efforts qu'elle déploie pour agrémenter mes journées.

Il est six heures du soir et elle ne va pas tarder. Et si je prétextais être trop fatigué pour aller chez elle ? Si je prenais un somnifère pour ne pas avoir à faire semblant de l'être ? Je ne veux pas la blesser mais je ne peux continuer comme ça. J'ai besoin…

Je ne sais même pas ce dont j'ai besoin. Quelle loque je suis ! Déchiré entre mon envie d'entendre sa voix et celle de rester seul, à broyer du noir.

La voilà… trop tard pour le somnifère!

"Bonsoir David. Tu es prêt?"

"Heu, Alex, je pensais que peut-être... on pourrait remettre notre soirée."

"Oh que non, Monsieur Starsky. J'ai prévu quelque chose de spécial au menu de ce soir et tu n'y échapperas pas."

"Alex..."

"Oui?" sur son visage s'affiche ce sourire innocent, attendant que je lui présente une excuse valable, mais je n'en trouve pas.

J'abandonne. J'irai chez elle. Et je ferai de mon mieux pour passer une soirée agréable.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Alex attend toujours avec une infinie patience que je m'extirpe de la voiture et que je m'installe comfortablement dans ma chaise avant de se retourner et d'ouvrir la porte de son domicile.

Lorsque je pénètre à l'intérieur, je constate que les meubles ont changé de place, une fois de plus, ce qui me donne plus de latitude pour me mouvoir avec la nouvelle chaise dont on m'a gratifié il y a deux jours. Celle-ci est plus légère et plus maniable. Mes bras se sont musclés et je roule avec nettement plus d'aisance à présent. Je me suis même fait remonter les bretelles par l'infirmière en chef pour avoir organisé une course de chaises roulantes dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Je roulais comme un dingue, un peu comme quand je pilotais la Torino. Je suis décidément incurable.

La seule raison qui m'a poussé à écouter ses conseils, c'est que si je tombe, je risque gros et ils me garderaient au Centre encore plus longtemps. Ça va, j'ai pigé. Cinq sur cinq !

Alex a déjà mis la table et allume quelques bougies.

"En quelle occasion?"

"Pardon?" répond-elle.

"Les bougies? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, que je sache."

"Pour rien. J'aime les repas de minuit aux chandelles."

"Minuit? Je pensais qu'on allait dîner?"

"On mangera plus tard que prévu."

"Tu ne dois pas me ramener au Centre avant le couvre-feu?"

"Pas de couvre-feu ce soir. Tu as une permission spéciale cette fois."

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Tu vas dormir ici."

Je la regarde totalement éberlué.

"Quoi?"

"Tu vas passer la nuit chez moi. J'ai pensé, vu que tu n'as plus besoin d'un support médical aussi contraignant, que tu pouvais te passer du Centre pour une fois. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? "

"Eh bien, heu… "

Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on me force à faire quelque chose sans même m'avoir consulté.

"On m'a expliqué dans le détail tout ce que j'avais à faire et tout ce que tu peux faire par toi-même. Ça ira ?"

"Je suppose que oui."

 _OK, essayons de rester positif._

Purée, je commence réellement à paniquer grave, là! Comment vais-je prendre ma douche, vider le sac urinaire et… _Oh bordel je veux rentrer au Centre, là au moins je me sens à mon aise._ Je sais comment m'occuper de moi, j'ai appris à gérer mes fonctions vitales depuis un moment mais pas quand il y a quelqu'un près de moi autre qu'une infirmière, et encore, la plupart du temps je fais ça tout seul.

"Allez viens, je vais te montrer la salle de bains. Je pense qu'il te faudra un peu de temps pour t'organiser. Pendant ce temps, je prépare notre repas. "

"Heu, oui, je suppose. Mais…"

"J'ai pris la liberté de demander au personnel du Centre de te préparer un sac avec quelques vêtements et tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin ainsi que l'un de tes bouquins favoris. "

"La traitresse!" dis-je d'une voix étouffée, cependant dénuée de toute trace d'agressivité.

"Qui?"

"Sally. Enfin, j'imagine qu'elle croyait bien faire."

"Bon, que dirais-tu de profiter de la douche pendant que je cuisine?"

"Je… d'accord. Tu me montres le chemin? »

Elle m'accompagne et me montre combien l'installation est bien pensée. Elle ouvre la porte de la cabine de douche spacieuse et j'aperçois un large tabouret encastré à l'intérieur, pour plus de commodité pour une personne en chaise roulante. Il y a plusieurs poignées fixées aux endroits stratégiques. Bon sang, ne me dites pas qu'elle a fait tout ça pour moi !

Une fois de plus, elle semble lire dans mes pensées.

"Ma mère vivait avec moi les derniers temps et elle était du genre indépendant et têtu. Elle n'a jamais voulu dépendre de moi alors j'ai fait aménager la maison pour qu'elle puisse se gérer toute seule. Donc je peux t'assurer que l'installation a été testée et approuvée, c'est du solide. Essaie. Il y a des serviettes de bain à portée et du gel douche dans la cabine. Fais juste gaffe aux robinets, l'eau a tendance à chauffer très vite."

"Je pense que je pourrai me débrouiller." Je me sens plus en confiance.

"Je sais, mais teste quand même la température sur ton bras avant d'y aller franco, OK? Sinon..."

"... Sinon je risque de me brûler, on m'a appris tout ça au Centre."

"Je te laisse, alors. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi, OK?"

"OK. " J'examine l'installation autour de moi et je programme mentalement la séquence de gestes que je dois accomplir pour m'installer dans la cabine de douche. Avant qu'Alex ne quitte la salle de bains, je me tourne vers elle "Merci, Alex."

"De rien. Prends ton temps. J'en ai pour un moment en cuisine."

Je me retrouve seul dans la salle de bains. J'essaie de trouver le courage d'avancer, comme si j'étais en même temps de la bleusaille et mon propre sergent instructeur.

 _Alors, Starsky, allons-y, soldat, on se remue !_

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.


	9. Chapter 9

Parviendrai-je jamais à décrire la sensation qui m'a fait passer de trépas à la renaissance?

C'était comme si la faille de San Andréas s'était soudain étendue jusqu'aux frontières de New York et avait ébranlé toutes mes barrières. J'ai eu l'impression d'être un nouveau-né face à la splendeur du monde où tous les possibles se sont bousculés en moi, me dévoilant une multitude d'opportunités à venir.

Après un repas si délicieux qu'il m'a fait découvrir de nouvelles textures et des saveurs inconnues, Alexandra m'a montré ma chambre: elle allait dormir dans la chambre d'amis, parce que celle-ci était trop petite pour me permettre de m'y mouvoir avec ma chaise.

Elle est allée prendre une douche à son tour et j'ai dû m'assoupir, perdant totalement la notion du temps. Lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la chambre, je pensais qu'elle venait simplement me souhaiter bonne nuit et vérifier que je ne manquais de rien. Soudain, j'ai eu la vision d'un ange à la chevelure sombre, vêtu d'une nuisette simple mais élégante, les cheveux encore humides.

Si mes jambes avaient été opérationnelles, je me serais enfui à toute vitesse, même si je songeai à cet instant qu'elle était la plus belle femme que j'avais jamais rencontrée.

Mais j'étais coincé là, allongé, sans défense, prisonnier de mon handicap et de mes peurs. Comment allais-je pouvoir affronter ça ? J'avais cette impression de "première fois". Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Elle s'est assise auprès de moi. Elle ne me regardait pas dans les yeux. Elle regardait mon corps. Ma poitrine. Mes bras. Elle a descendu le drap le long de mon corps avec une telle lenteur que je n'ai pas osé bouger d'un millimètre. Alors j'ai fermé les yeux, savourant la caresse de ses doigts sur ma peau. Puis j'ai senti son corps contre le mien, son bras en travers de ma poitrine et ses doigts poursuivant leurs caresses. Je commençais à frissonner de partout.

"Alex... Je… ne sais pas si…" j'avais du mal à m'exprimer et fixais le plafond pour ne pas voir son expression.

"Chhhht… Ne dis rien." a-t-elle murmuré d'une voix presqu'inaudible. "Ferme les yeux."

J'ai senti les caresses s'accentuer jusqu'au moment où je n'ai pu me retenir de lui prendre la main et j'ai posé un baiser sur sa paume. Je devenais accro au doux parfum s'exhalant de sa peau, au plaisir qu'elle me donnait, aux caresses qui éveillaient tous mes sens, sensations depuis si longtemps enfouies au plus profond de mes souvenirs. Sentir ce toucher devenait indispensable et je me suis senti terriblement frustré de ne pouvoir lui prodiguer tout ce qu'un amant se doit d'offrir à la personne qu'il aime.

Elle a dégagé le drap qui a fini sur le sol près du lit. D'abord, je n'ai pas osé la toucher, puis du bout des doigts, j'ai commencé à explorer sa peau, ses seins sous la soie blanche, ses épaules, me dirigeant inexorablement vers son ventre. Elle a ôté sa nuisette d'un geste lascif et a offert à mes yeux gourmands toute la beauté de son corps nu.

J'ai dû plonger dans une autre dimension. La nuit ne fut que rêve parsemé de saveurs et de parfums enivrants lorsque je suis parti à la conquête de chaque parcelle de son corps librement offert avec tant d'amour. J'ai appris à mes mains et à ma bouche à lui donner tout cet amour qui sommeillait en moi et dont elle était friande. La nuit nous appartenait. Nos deux cœurs embrasés dans une union synchrone parfaite.

Elle m'a fait don du plus précieux des joyaux.

Son corps reposait sur le mien et j'ai commencé à trembler. J'ai posé mes bras autour d'elle pour la rassurer et j'ai posé un baiser sur ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle s'est redressée enfin, elle s'est assise sur mes hanches et a recommencé son jeu de caresses. J'aurais pu mourir, là, tout de suite, et me serais retrouvé au paradis après tous ces mois où j'avais vécu l'enfer.

Je n'ai pu retenir mes larmes, qu'elle a effacées d'un geste lent, du bout des doigts. J'ai lu dans ses yeux tant de tendresse que j'aurais pu mourir, satisfait, repu, heureux.

"Merci" dit-elle. Sa voix ressemblait à un effleurement d'aile de papillon.

J'ai continué à pleurer doucement je tremblais toujours.

"Ça va?" m'a-t-elle demandé?

"Alex... Je... voulais tant... je ne peux pas."

"Chhht, tout va bien."

"Mais..."

"Laisse-toi aller." Sa voix était comme une brise légère sur ma peau.

Avant de me donner le temps de dire les mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir de ma bouche, elle a continué à me caresser. Elle avait de la magie au bout des doigts tandis qu'elle explorait mon corps. Quand ils se sont approchés de mon membre, j'ai essayé de lui prendre la main. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle caresse un endroit qui ne me procurait plus aucune sensation. Mais elle a insisté et ses doigts ont poursuivi leur investigation. Je me souvenais de l'homme que j'étais et de ce que je savais faire pour combler les femmes. Et aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus qu'un automate brisé. Quelqu'un avait coupé mes ficelles. J'étais sans vie. Les batteries définitivement à plat.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle poursuive; mais elle a commencé à embrasser l'endroit que ses doigts venaient de caresser. C'était une étrange torture, mais sans douleur. La torture était dans ma tête et c'était encore pire. Elle a cessé de m'embrasser et s'est allongée sur moi, fiévreuse. Je pouvais sentir les contours de ses seins et de son ventre pressant mon corps fébrile. J'ai passé les bras autour d'elle et l'ai serrée très fort contre moi, comme si jamais je ne voulais qu'elle me quitte. J'ai arrêté de trembler et me suis soudain senti en sécurité. Je sentais son souffle chaud dans mon cou et j'ai embrassé le lobe de son oreille avant de lui dire que j'étais désolé.

"Désolé? Tu n'auras plus jamais à dire que tu es désolé, David." A-t-elle murmuré.

"Mais… J'aurais tant … voulu..."

"Vouloir n'est pas pouvoir. Je me sens bien dans tes bras. Je me sens femme, David. Merci pour cela."

"Alex..."

"J'ai senti ton corps frissonner. Tu as aimé ce que je t'ai fait?"

"Oh oui..." ai-je répondu dans un souffle.

Puis, soudain, de sentir son corps pressé contre le mien m'a donné envie de l'aimer davantage, comme un homme aime une femme, je voulais la posséder, la combler, lui donner tout l'amour dont j'étais capable. Mes pensées ont piqué droit sur mon pénis et j'ai imaginé qu'il se préparait pour la célébration. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion cruelle et amère.

L'était-ce vraiment? Mon mental était-il assez puissant pour le faire se dresser?

 _Oublie, David, tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités, mec!_

Mais alors, pourquoi avais-je ressenti ce chatouillement presqu'imperceptible mais bien réel, là, en bas?

J'ai commencé à suffoquer.

Elle a dû penser que j'avais mal: elle s'est redressée et s'est laissé glisser sur mon flanc en me regardant d'un air inquiet.

"Dave, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu as mal?"

"Alex..." J'étais incapable d'émettre le moindre son. J'ai avalé ma salive et me suis concentré sur la sensation qui venait de me traverser.

Elle semblait vraiment alarmée et se préparait sans doute à un scenario d'urgence. Il fallait que je la rassure, mais avant cela, il fallait aussi que je m'assure que je n'avais pas été l'objet d'une hallucination.

"Je… j'ai senti… quelque chose..."

Ses yeux quémandaient une explication.

"Là." Ai-je ajouté en posant une main sur mon bas-ventre.

Son regard a plongé dans le mien, puis vers mon sexe, puis de nouveau dans mes yeux et elle a souri.

"Tu vois? Tu es capable d'accomplir n'importe quoi du moment que tu es dans le bon état d'esprit."

"Mon esprit n'a rien à y voir! Je ne suis pas censé ressentir quoi que ce soit de ce côté-là. Je suis brisé, je ne sens plus rien. Ma colonne vertébrale…"

"Dave, les explications médicales, on s'en fout: ton Docteur Miracle t'a dit que tu avais des chances de te remettre, il ne t'a pas dit "quand". On dirait que ça arrive plus tôt que prévu. Alors, pas de panique, demain nous retournerons à l'hôpital et il fera quelques examens."

"Et si c'était seulement un écho et que je suis réellement brisé?"

Son regard fusa dans le mien, comme si des rayons en émanaient et pouvaient me transpercer jusqu'au fond de l'âme.

"Et alors? Ça ne change rien à ce que j'éprouve pour toi, Dave. Je te l'ai dit. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que tu peux faire. Remarque, tu t'es très bien débrouillé! Hmmm, c'était vrrrrrraiment délicieux, bébé." Ajouta-t-elle, s'étirant comme un félin satisfait, son corps chaud lové contre le mien.

Elle s'est endormie contre moi. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher soudain de remercier Dieu pour le cadeau qui m'avait été fait, pour la femme sommeillant à mes côtés, pour tous les progrès qui étaient peut-être encore à venir, pour ce qu'IL avait en réserve pour moi. J'avais donné à cette femme le plaisir qu'elle méritait, elle avait fait de moi un homme différent sous bien des aspects. Ce fut une véritable révolution dans ma tête. Et aujourd'hui, à cause de mes sentiments pour elle, elle était parvenue à ranimer cette petite flamme qui faisait réagir mon corps. J'aurais dû n'être que gratitude.

Alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'une ombre guettait dans la nuit, prête à frapper?

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi Everyone,**_

 _ **To the Guest who asked, yes, this is a translation of the second part of the Christmas Series "I'll be Home for Xmas", the first part bieng "One Hell of a Road to Xmas" -**_ _ **Hope you'll enjoy the English version and leave your impressions.**_

 _ **A présent, en route pour l'avant-dernier.**_  
 _ **Bonne journée à tous,**_  
 _ **Lyxie**_

* * *

Le jour suivant, j'ai réintégré le Centre et j'ai fait appeler le Dr O'Brien dès mon arrivée. Son agenda était si chargé qu'il n'a pu me rendre visite que dans l'après-midi.

"Bonjour David. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt. Que vous arrive-t-il? L'infirmière m'a dit que c'était urgent, mais que votre vie n'était pas en danger."

"Docteur, je..."

Comment pouvais-je lui expliquer ce que j'avais vécu la veille et les circonstances dans lesquelles c'était arrivé. Et puis merde, il faut que j'en aie le coeur net.

"Heu, la nuit dernière, je … je suis allé chez Alexandra et après le souper..."

"Count Basie."

"Quoi?"

" _After Supper_ , c'est un fabuleux morceau de Jazz par Count Basie."

"Docteur, s'il vous plaît!"

A l'occasion de mes conversations précédentes avec lui, j'avais pu découvrir qu'il était féru de jazz et surtout de Count Basie. Il était aussi amateur de blagues et de jeux de mots. Cela faisait partie du boulot, j'imagine. Quand des chirurgiens cotoient la douleur et le désespoir à longue de journée, ils doivent trouver le moyen de protéger leur moral d'une manière ou d'une autre, sinon ils risquent de perdre les pédales quand une intervention échoue.

"Désolé. Alors, vous disiez donc?"

"Après le souper, nous..."

Purée, je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots pour le dire. Il a senti que je m'empêtrais et a trouvé le moyen de me rendre la tâche plus facile.

"Vous et Alexandra avez partagé une expérience sexeuelle plaisante, c'est cela?"

"Oui." J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement.

"Bon. Et quelque chose s'est passé?"

"Heu, oui."

"Vous avez perçu une sensation là où il n'y en avait plus?"

"Oui."

"Bien."

Il est resté silencieux durant un bon moment.

"Bien? C'est tout? Docteur… Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?"

Il a pris une grande inspiration, m'a regardé et a souri.

"Cela veut dire qu'il se pourrait que l'opération soit un succès."

"Vous voulez dire que… je... ?"

"Oui. Mais ne vous emballez pas, David. Cela veut bien dire que la machine fonctionnera à nouveau un de ces jours, mais cela ne signifie pas que vous échapperez à plusieurs mois de rééducation et de graissage des articulations de vos jambes rouillées. Vous allez peut-être souffrir énormément, mais vous avez une chance de vous en sortir. Dans l'intervalle, allez-y prudemment."

J'ai acquiescé en silence. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête.

 _Je vais remarcher! Je vais pouvoir me tenir debout devant Alex, devant tout le monde, mais surtout… devant Hutch. Attention, j'arrive!_

La promesse que je m'étais faite il y a plusieurs mois de cela allait enfin se concrétiser. Je savais que la route vers une complète guérision était encore longue, mais au moins, je pouvais apercevoir le bout du tunnel. J'avais hâte d'appeler Hutch pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

J'arrive pas à joindre le blondinet et je suis super inquiet. Alex essaie de me rassurer en affirmant qu'il est probablement plongé judqu'au cou dans son enquête et qu'à cause des planques, il est fatigué et il récupère. Mais ça ne marche pas! Je connais mon Hutch, il est en mauvaise posture. Et je sais ce dont il s'agit, pu****! J'ai dû ingurgiter tant d'anti-douleurs et de morphine que j'ai craint un moment de devenir accro. Mais la peur s'est envolée dès lors que la douleur s'est amoindrie.

Anna ne veut pas m'en dire plus. Je pense qu'elle est aussi inquiète que moi. Dobey m'a dit avoir reçu la démission de Hutch et l'avoir vu tourner les talons si vite, un peu comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Je passe de plus en plus de temps avec Alex et la nuit, je me réveille en sursaut, le souffle court, tentant d'échapper à un cauchemar intimement lié à ce qui se passe. J'ai peur pour Hutch.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

"Nous pourrions rentrer à Bay City pour Noël, qu'en penses-tu?"

Alex me regarde tandis que je fixe le vide, la tête pleine de pensées pour Hutch et un mystère que je parviens pas à résoudre.

"Nous? Tu veux dire que… tu veux m'accompagner?"

"Ça pose un problème?"

"Heu non, bien sûr. Mais… ton boulot?"

"Je peux trouver du boulot n'importe où. Je suis assez qualifiée maintenant, tu ne penses pas?" Je discernes une touche d'ironie dans sa voix tandis qu'elle pointe du pouce le cadre contenant son dipôme sur le mur.

"Evidemment. Mais… où vas-tu habiter? En fait… tu pourrais… emménager chez moi, au début. Et te trouver un appartement par la suite."

"Evidemment." Dit-elle, toujours avec ce sourire moqueur.

Puis elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement.

"Je pourrais aussi emménager chez toi… et y rester."

A mon tour de jouer l'ironie.

"Alors, écoutez bien, chère Madame, vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous exposez. Je travaille comme un forcené, je n'ai pas d'horaire régulier, je suis grincheux le matin."

"Cela me semble exitant."

"Je suis assez maniaque en ce qui concerne la tenue de mon appartement."

"Moi aussi. Chouette coïncidence."

"Je conduis comme un dingue."

"J'adore l'aventure."

"Que pourrais-je vous dire pour vous convaincre que je ne suis pas un homme à marier?"

"Qui a parlé de mariage?"

"Façon de parler."

"Parle-moi encore, beau gosse! Fais de ton mieux pour me faire changer d'avis!"

Sur ce, elle s'assied sur mes cuisses, ce qui à présent ne me cause plus aucune douleur, et elle me gratifie du plus passionné des baisers qu'elle m'ait donnés depuis que nous nous connaissons.

Tout ce dont j'avais rêvé depuis le début! Elle vient avec moi en Californie.

Je vais lui présenter La Tornade Blonde.

Ça va être un moment épique!

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nous voici parvenus à la fin de cette histoire. Il ne sera pas dit que je ne reviendrai pas les torturer lors de nouvelles aventures, sadique que je suis. Mais nous aimons tellement les voir dans des situtations de hurt/comfort, n'est-ce pas? Ca nous donne juste envie de les consoler.**_  
 _ **Dans l'intervalle, je vais m'atteler à ma nouvelle fic en français Supernatural, ainsi que les drabbles en anglais, quotidiens (ou presque) qui m'aideront à tenir durant le Hellatus...**_

 _ **Merci tout spécialement à Barjy, Litany, Daniel et MaryEllen pour les reviews. Toute ma gratitude, c'était génial de vous lire au fur et à mesure.**_

 _ **Kissou**_  
 _ **Lyxie**_

 ** _PS: il faudra vraiment que j'écrive le 3ème volet de cette histoire; car, oui, j'ai prévu une suite, mais n'ai jamais pris le temps de l'écrire. Que croyez-vous qu'il puisse à présent advenir d'un handicapé et d'un ex-junkie? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous ... dès que j'aurai mis ça sur papier! :)_**

* * *

Bon dieu, le Docteur Miracle avait raison! Je suis censé rentrer sur la côte ouest dans deux semaines et il vient de déposer le plus précieux des cadeaux dans ma valise: les résultats des examens que j'ai subis, avec ou sans patience ou sourire, mais ça valait la peine. Il m'a annoncé que les nerfs guérissent et qu'il faudra que je me fasse suivre question colonne vertébrale durant un bon bout de temps, mais je devrais pouvoir remarcher seul – avec une canne – d'ici l'année prochaine.

Purée, j'ai envie de pleurer, mais cette fois, les larmes laveraient toute la douleur et la peur que j'ai endurées durant ces neufs mois. Je me sens jeune à nouveau, la tête pleine de rêves et de plans, prêt à penser à mon nouveau boulot. Ma vie en tant que flic est définitivement révolue, mais je pense à quelque chose qui soit suffisamment en rapport et qui me permettrait d'embrigader Hutch dans la foulée. Il va adorer ça. J'ai parlé de mon projet à Alex et elle a trouvé l'idée géniale.

La Tornade Blonde et moi, au service de la société, d'une manière différente, sans danger de se prendre une bastos cette fois.

J'ai tellement hâte de le lui annoncer.

Je n'ai jamais bouclé ma valise aussi vite. Mais cette fois, je dois prendre garde à beaucoup plus de choses. Lr Docteur O'Brien a appelé un confrère à Bay City pour lui expliquer mon dossier et tous les soins dont je devrai faire l'objet dans un avenir proche. Il a trouvé un centre de rééducation où je pourrai poursuivre mes séances d'exercices et où je serai pris en charge jusqu'à ce que je puisse me débrouiller vraiment seul. Je sens que je peux déjà faire plein de choses par moi-même mais je suis rassuré de savoir que je peux compter sur des spécialistes, le cas échéant. Hey, c'est dingue! Je ne trouve plus que ce soit si dégradant de dépendre d'autrui. Tant de personnes m'ont sauvé la vie, dans tous les sens du terme, que je ne saurai jamais comment les remercier tous.

Au lieu de ça, je vais les remercier tous en une seule fois en étant reconnaissant à la Vie et faisant de mon mieux pour dépasser ce qui aurait pu être une tragédie sans nom.

"Tu vas bien?" demande Alex, qui s'affaire à la cuisine à nous préparer l'un de ses cocktails de jus de fruits dont je suis devenu totalement accro.

"Me suis jamais senti aussi bien!"

"Je vois ça! Tu rayonnes littéralement. Un sourire toutes les cinq minutes, comme si tu entendais le chant des anges."

"En fait, je pensais à Hutch, et d'où je viens et où je vais."

"Arrête de penser, tu vas te froisser un muscle!"

"Alex?"

"Oui?"

"Heu.. rien."

Elle s'approche de moi et me tend un verre rempli d'une mixture jaune pâle.

"Je sais." Répond-elle. Elle sait ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

OK, rentrer chez moi était une bonne idée, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça drainerait autant d'énergie de traîner mon corps jusqu'à l'aéroport, monter dans l'avion, tenter de trouver un peu de sommeil – ce qui m'était impossible, j'étais bien trop nerveux – descendre de l'avion, monter dans une ambulance, m'installer au nouveau centre qui va s'occuper de moi un petit temps, afin de vérifier que rien de fâcheux ne s'est produit durant mon transfert.

Je suis complètement épuisé. Alex a appelé l'hôpital où elle a trouvé un poste afin de leur demander s'il était possible de différer sa prise de fonction de quelques jours, ce qui lui permettra de nous dénicher un endroit plus adapté que mon appartement, avec tous ces escaliers à grimper.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'ai appelé Anna pour obtenir la nouvelle adresse de Hutch. Il a déserté Venice Place et s'est dégoté une petite maison près de la plage. Elle m'a décrit l'enfer qu'il avait traversé ces dernières semaines, le sevrage qu'il s'était imposé. Bien joué, bonhomme! Ça c'est mon Hutch tout craché! Accroche-toi, mec, j'arrive pour te donner un petit coup de main.

J'espère que la magie opérera toujours entre nous et que je pourrai lui être utile.

J'ai quelque chose à lui offrir: _moi_ , bien vivant et bientôt sur mes guibolles. Ouais, enfin pour la deuxième partie, on verra bien. Mais je pourrai toujours le lui faire comprendre à ma manière. Faut aussi que je lui explique le projet que j'ai en tête pour notre future collaboration. Je suis certain qu'il va adorer.

J'espère seulement qu'il voudra bien m'écouter. Dieu, je vous en supplie, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour le tirer de ce désespoir dans lequel il s'est fourré.

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Alexandra a loué une voiture suffisamment spacieuse pour y glisser ma chaise. Je tiens entre les doigts le petit bout de papier sur lequel j'ai inscrit l'adresse de Hutch: il est tout froissé à présent. Je me sens hyper nerveux. Alex suit les indications que je lui donne et, de temps à autre, elle tourne la tête vers moi. Elle sent mon anxiété concernant ce que je vais trouver au bout de mon périple.

"Veux-tu que j'attende dans la voiture pendant que tu retrouves Hutch?"

"Non. On aura plein d'autres occasions de se retrouver seuls, lui et moi, plus tard. Là, tout de suite, de nous voir ensemble, ça pourrait lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses. Quand j'ai appelé tout à l'heure, il a paru réellement surpris, tu sais, mais je n'ai rien voulu dire par téléphone. Je pense que ça va être un choc pour lui."

"Pour toi aussi. Vous ne vous êtes pas revus depuis des mois. C'est pour ça que je voulais rester en retrait."

"Tu sais quoi? " Pour un peu, j'ai envie d'éclater de rire à l'idée qui vient de me traverser l'esprit. "Lui et moi, on dirait deux amants qui ont été séparés durant des années. C'est stupide, hein?"

"Pas du tout. Je ne trouve pas ça stupide du tout. Après ce que tu m'a dit de lui, j'ai compris que l'amitié qui vous unit est précieuse et j'ai hâte de le rencontrer."

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Ça y est, nous y sommes.

La maison jouxte l'océan. Ben voyons! Blondinet a toujours adoré la mer. Logique qu'il ait choisi un endroit comme celui-ci. Une maison de plain-pied, qui plus est. Parfait! Pas d'escaliers, bravo, Hutch, merci, excellente idée!

Alex gare la voiture devant la maison, descend et sort la chaise roulante. Je prends le relai à partir de là. Je m'installe dans ma chaise. Pose mes pieds sur les repose-pieds. Et me voilà en route, roulant vers la maison de mon pote.

Alex appuie sur la sonnette. Nous attendons que la porte s'ouvre. Ça dure une éternité et je commence à frissonner.

J'ai peur.

Je suis heureux d'être ici.

Je sens que mon coeur va exploser.

Et soudain la porte s'ouvre et je le vois. Blondinet, mon copain, mon ami. Il a l'air fatigué, il a perdu du poids. Et il arbore sur le visage une expression de totale incrédulité en me voyant.

 _Oh bonhomme, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué! Tu n'as pas idée. J'ai lutté comme un lion pour revenir vers toi, vers ma maison et maintenant que je te vois, je ne trouve plus les mots. Et pourtant j'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Tu m'as manqué! C'est pas mal pour un début, non? Ton sourire m'a manqué, tes cheveux blonds, ta voix, tout de toi m'a manqué._

 _Ne reste pas planté là! Dis quelque chose. Même si c'est pour me reprocher d'être parti si loin durant si longtemps!_

Mais Hutch tombe à genoux devant moi et me prend dans ses bras comme si j'étais sa dernière bouée de sauvetage.

Ça fait un bien fou de sentir battre son coeur contre le mien. Je voudrais que ce moment dure encore et encore.

Je sens Alex qui se tient debout à quelques pas derrière nous.

Pour quelques instants, le monde s'est effacé, ne laissant que ce moment doux et précieux, moi et mon copain, _Me and Thee_.

Aujourd'hui, je peux véritablement dire:

"Je suis de retour."

 **FIN**


End file.
